


Безгрешное человечество

by NikJac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikJac/pseuds/NikJac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы человечество избегало этих грехов всю историю, может, мир был бы другой, и меня бы не было и не было бы Мефистофеля…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безгрешное человечество

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной сонгфик от меня. 
> 
> The Rasmus, Him & Apocalyptica – Bettersweet, именно под эту песню мне два-три года назад привиделся сей сюжет в деталях.

Тишина. Раннее утро. Солнце только-только начало согревать землю, воздух и всё живое вокруг. За оградой бурлила жизнь города, который никогда не спит, а здесь все как будто умерло, такое невозмутимое спокойствие, даже листья падали беззвучно, без привычного шуршания. 

Тишина проникла и в старенькую церквушку. Внутри никого не было живого, только чей-то дух, охранявший ее, наполнявший своей энергетикой все здание. Старые, серые стены, кое-где потрескавшиеся, деревянный пол, сделанный из твердой, темной древесины, прочные скамьи из темного, благородного дерева, кое-где спрятаны четки и миниатюрные библии, орган, метал которого отливал серебром от солнечного света, заглядывавшего в высокие окна. Древнее здание, которое все повидало и прочувствовало, кажется, что это уже непросто церковь, а живое существо, старое и мудрое.

На полу заиграли тени, дверь со скрипом отворилась, затем по комнате гулом отозвались шаги женских каблуков, потом снова скрип двери и шаги, снова и снова. Люди проходили и усаживались на скамейки, никто не разговаривал и даже не переглядывался. Каждый, сидящей здесь, был удручен своими мыслями. Каждый считал себя грязным, испорченным, ненавидел себя, надеялся на эту исповедь, клялся себе, что это в последний раз, что он станет хорошим. 

Тишина прерывалась дыханием, ерзаньем, покашливанием, звуком перебираемых четок. 

Молодые люди прокручивали молитвы и образы в голове безостановочно, как ни странно возраст прихожан варьировался от двадцати до тридцати пяти. Идеальное время для порока.

Мужчины и женщины ждали исповеди, вспоминая по пунктам, за что им нужно просить отпущение грехов.  
Молодой парень из очень религиозной семьи вспоминал веселую ночку, где он был далеко не один, было очень весело и жарко. Ночью все кажется таким правильным, но когда приходит утро, и солнечные лучи рассевают тьму, становится стыдно, и возникает понимание, что все это было грязно и пошло. Но не надо забывать - это говорят удовлетворенные желания. Это тоже самое, когда сытый человек говорит, что мог бы и не есть, и еда ему и не нужна, конечно, не нужна, ведь червячок-то накормлен. Но день рано или поздно превратится в ночь…  
Парень перевел взгляд и увидел одну из девушек, которая была с ним, кажется, она его не помнит. Она сейчас так скромно и по-пуритански одета и тонкими пальчиками теребит серебряный крестик на шее. Хмм, крестика вчера точно не было, пронеслось у него в голове…

Другой парень нетерпеливо заерзал на скамье, от чего дерево заскрипело под немалым весом здоровяка. Он тяжело дышал, а вместо четок, перебирал во вспотевших ладонях очередную игрушку из макдака. Я постоянно думаю о еде, я ненавижу себя. Я не знаю, как заставить себя остановиться, стать нормальным, быть собой... Это слишком сложно. И не для меня. Думаю, раз все меня ненавидят из-за моего тела, то это испытание твое, но я так больше не могу, помоги мне, я клянусь, я исправлюсь! Боже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Где-то на предпоследнем ряду сидел парень, высокие скулы, сведенные к переносице брови, злой взгляд, руки поддергивало легкой дрожью. Злобными глазами с раздражением он рассматривал присутствующих, тут он увидел толстяка… его руки сжались. С ненавистью он говорил сам себе: Мерзкая жирная тварь! Жрет за пятерых, пока мамочка и папочка зарабатывают ему на еду! А мои братишки, моя сестренка недоедают, ложась спать полуголодными! Моих денег не хватает, чтобы их достойно содержать, так еще эта мать - шалава, тратит последнее на наркоту и выпивку! Господи! Ненавижу!!! Ненавижу!!! Нет... Надо успокоиться. Ты учишь любить людей, любить друг друга, но, Господи, как это тяжело, я не могу справиться сам... Помоги...

Пока парень бился в никому не видимой ненависти ко всему вокруг, маленькая, серенькая, забитая замарашка притаилась в самом темном месте с библией в руках. Серо-карие глазки через огромные линзы очков разглядывали яркую блондинку, ту, что с крестиком. Да, она была скромно одета, но со вкусом: кофточка и юбочка облепляли красивое, молодое тело, притягивая голодные и завистливые взгляды к себе. Один нескромный взор был обращен на нее тем самым парнем, который незаметно пододвигался к ней. Конечно, подумала замарашка, такой никогда не посмотрит в мою сторону, аж уж тем более так… выразительно. Слезы начали душить, дышать становилось нечем, но она взяла себя в руки. Хочу быть такой! Крикнула она в своей голове, внешне оставаясь спокойной. Почему я такая гадкая, никому ненужная? Почему?! Чем я хуже?! Я знаю, что нельзя так думать и уж тем более говорить, но это несправедливо. Я... я... пожалуйста, скажи мне, как измениться? Как получить твое прощение, Господи? Нельзя больше так думать и искать виноватых...

Где-то на среднем ряду, положив на скрещенные руки голову на спинку скамьи, сидела девушка, обычная на внешность. С блаженными глазами она рассматривала всё вокруг себя, ей уже становилось жарко из-за солнечного света, который освящал всю ее целиком, но она не пересаживалась, хотя место было. Прихожанка чуть дремала, лениво летая в облаках своих грез и мечтаний… Ох, сколько всего она хотела, желала, но… так ничего не хотелось делать, возможно, очередная молитва ей поможет, и с понедельника она начнет претворять свои мечты в жизнь… Ах, если бы… Сладких зевок и тихий лязг челюстей раздался в помещении.

Потихоньку пододвигающийся парень, наконец, привлек внимание блондинки с крестиком. Девушка перестала теребить символ божий и окинула презрительным взглядом рядом сидящего юношу. «Очередной кретин и скот,» - фыркнув, она демонстративно отвернулась от парня, который лишь изогнул бровь и ехидно усмехнулся. «Типичная тупая шлюха,» - подумал он и принялся рассматривать узоры на окнах. Но вдруг у нее пронеслось в голове: "Надо прекратить так общаться с людьми, будто мне они не ровня, иначе так и останусь навсегда одинокой... Боже, дай мне сил и терпения! Молю!"

На первом ряду сгорбившись над брошюрой, которая аккуратно лежала рядом с четками, читал молодой мужчина, внимательно пробегая глазами по строчкам. « Интересно, интересно, - думал он, потом его глаза выделили одно слово, которое быстро погасило весь интерес, волонтер. -Волонтер? Ага, щас, еще этого не хватало, впахивать за бесплатно, время – деньги, и желательно хорошие деньги.» Он почти отбросил от себя брошюру, но решил все же мягко положить ее на место. Боже, какой же я меркантильный… Так нельзя! Господи, помоги мне меньше думать о деньгах, пожалуйста!

Тишина… 

Одинокие гулкие шаги, все подняли головы, будто из неоткуда вышел священник, прижимая священную книгу к груди. Началась молитва общей исповеди, спокойствие и умиротворенность мягко стало овладевать людьми в маленькой церквушке. Каждый думал о чем-то хорошем, чистом, непорочном, о том, что всё изменится к лучшему.  
После, собравшись с духом, прихожанин один на один со священником просил прощения у Господа, за обиду, нанесенную ему, за грехи человеческие свои.

Месса, благодарности священнослужителю за проведение службы и очищение, с легкостью и новыми надеждами вышли за порог милой, доброй церквушки молодые мужчины и женщины. Вышли в этот шумный, грязный мир…

Еще не захлопнулись железные ворота, как замарашка, кинув холодный взгляд на красотку, пожелала ей упасть куда-нибудь, а желательно под автобус. 

Переходя дорогу, молодой симпатяга чуть шею себе не свернул, провожая взглядом стайку девушек в коротеньких, школьных юбочках.

Обходя длинную улицу, у перекрестка красотка с крестиком брезгливо отшатнулась от просящего мелочи бродяги. 

Девчушка медленно, осматривая прохожих, решила посидеть на лавочке, побродить еще потом где-нибудь. Жмуря глаза, она лениво осела на скамье и задремала, хотя помнила, что обещала заняться уроками и найти работу, погулять с собакой и прочее, прочее, прочее… Потом.

Здоровяк был одним из прохожих в том самом парке. Красные пятна на щеках, глупая улыбка, он шел домой, чтобы взять форму и пойти тоже пробежаться, как эти подтянутые спортсмены, которые с каждой секундой вдохновляли его все больше и больше. Вот он счастливый, уверенный в себе, а по левую строну от него по всей длине улицы были стеклянные витрины. Зайчики от стекла привлекли внимание «пушистика», он посмотрел на застекленные прилавки, а та-а-ам чего только не было. Такие красивые пироженные с кремом, эклеры, круассаны, печенья, конфеты, торты, шоколадные фигурки… Мама Мия! Здоровяк аж замер на минуту, потом аппетитная рука полезла в карманы брюк… А что денег вполне хватает, немного же можно, ничего от этого не будет. Пробежка не состоялась. 

Закончив разговор по телефону, мужчина вышел из гаража и взял почту, видимо, ее доставили недавно, ведь он сам только вернулся домой. Счета, счета, реклама, какое-то письмо. Письмо? Кому опять надо. Благотворительный вечер, все деньги сиротам приюта, передразнил он. Знаю я эти вечера, и куда деньги идут, ну уж нет, хватит. Смятая бумажка полетела в мусорную корзину. 

Отработав до восьми вечера, парень, уставший, плелся домой по темным, холодным кварталам, а ведь еще ночную смену пережить бы. Поесть бы, хоть бы сестренка оставила что-нибудь съестное, не важно что, просто поесть и на час отрубиться. Опять шум, музыка, крики пьяных соседей, дверь открыта, черт… Обдолбанная мать, лежащая на проходе, а этажом выше детский плач. Что-то случилось с сестрой и братьями. Перешагнув через мать, он побежал по лестнице в комнату, открыв дверь, парень увидел бардак комнате. К нему на шею бросилась сестренка, все также плача. Успокаивая ее, он спрашивал о том, что произошло, пока его не было. Она неровным голосом рассказала, что очередной мамин приятель искал деньги на дурь, но не найдя их, хотел взяться за девочку, но мальчишки, пусть еще неокрепшие, подростки с битами заставили его отвались от них. Но мужчина пообещал вернуться. Братишки сидели на полу и думали, где еще бы достать металлические биты, пока молодой глава семьи успокаивал сестру и успокаивал внутреннего зверя. Так больше нельзя! Ладно, она губит свою жизнь, но их я ей не отдам! Шаркающие звуки, у порога стояла чужая ему женщина. Она спросила, еле выговорив, что случилось, почему он не на работе. Что случилось?! Я тебе щас скажу, что случилось, мразь! Отпустив девочку, он выпер мать к лестничной площадке, крича на нее, она даже, кажется, очнулась, вышла из дурманящего тумана, но всего лишь на короткое мгновение. Твою дочь чуть не изнасиловали из-за тебя, тупорылая идиотка! Слабый лепет, но было уже поздно, один толчок, и она упала, сорвалась. Удар. Удар. Удар. Мать упала замертво на последних ступенях.

***

 

Зачем им всё это нужно? Сине-серые глаза. Кому нужно это прощение? Темные волосы. Зачем вообще молится? Ярко очерченные полные губы. Как будто кто-то услышит. Губы, которые тесно обняли сигарету. Как будто кто-то простит. Серый дым обволакивает лицо. Как будто кто-то поймет. Серый, пасмурный день. А может, пора принять себя и свою сущность? Густой туман смешивается с дымом сигарет. Понять, наконец, кто ты такой? Холодные, алюминиевые ступени. Ведь никогда не бывает поздно...

\- Эй, брат, курить – вредно для здоровья.  
\- Знаю, Мефистофель. Но разве я собираюсь умирать?  
\- Хм, умирать, брат? – парень задумчиво постоял немного и присел рядом со мной на холодные, алюминиевые, решетчатые ступени, совершенно не думая о своем дорогом костюме. 

Мой брат… у меня много братьев и сестер, но среди нас нет младших или старших, просто кто-то более популярный у людей, постоянно на устах. Мое имя часто произносят… Не редко обвиняя в том, чего бы я не сделал никогда за свою вечную жизнь. Я должен бы почувствовать укол обиды, может и гнева, но наша природа такова: быть равнодушными и расчетливыми. Наша природа… мы не демоны и не ангелы просто существа, ни добро и ни зло, но я не могу сказать, что мы никто. Мы существуем, мы имеем силу, свою историю, внешность, характер, почти как люди. Люди… Ведь это они создали нас, а не мы их. Как они этого не понимают? Ведь если на протяжение тысячелетий информационное сознание не будет меняться, искажаться, то сама информация, энергия будут вечны! Это как вечный двигатель, вечная память, которая потом стала реальностью. Все сверхъестественные существа реализуются благодаря людям, их сознанию. Так что я на вид двадцатилетний парнишка, одетый в джинсы и теплую толстовку черного цвета, потягивающий приятный, расслабляющий дым, всего лишь иллюзия. Я хмыкнул и чуть улыбнулся, Меф тоже, одно сознание, при желании я могу все ему рассказать ментально. А вот через несколько столетий я могу и поменяться или вовсе исчезнуть, всё на усмотрение людей, всё на их вкус и цвет. Брат согласился, но сказал, что мне было бы неплохо поменять стиль одежды и бросить курить, но как-нибудь в другой раз. 

\- Меф, я их не понимаю, - решил я поделиться с братом своими мыслями, которые занимали меня ранее, - я не понимаю людей совсем, - добавил я и бросил сигарету на землю, окурок исчез, не коснувшись земли.  
\- О чем конкретно ты думаешь, Люцифер? – он сложил руки перед собой. Я закрыл сознание заранее, интересно было, что он мне ответит.  
\- Я сегодня наблюдал за ними в церкви, они так боятся Бога, но не делают ничего, чтобы стать такими же, как он. Только молятся, когда им нужна помощь и снимают какие-то грехи, которые придумали себе сами. Я понимаю, что бывает жить иногда скучно, но не до такой же степени.  
\- А какие грехи, Люци?  
\- Гнев. Алчность. Чревоугодие. Леность. Гордыня. Прелюбодеяние. Зависть.  
\- А все те же, - протянул Мефистофель.  
\- Времена на самом деле не меняются, а идут по спирали, - улыбнулся я.  
\- И слабости у людей все те же.  
\- Да… А какие у тебя грехи?  
\- Глупость. Претенциозность. Солипсизм. Самообман. Стадное соглашательство. Отсутствие широты взглядов. Забывчивость об ортодоксиях прошлого. Гордость, мешающая работе. Отсутствие эстетического начала.*  
Брат перечислил, не сбиваясь, смотря в одну точку.  
\- Мои грехи плохи, но не так как твои…  
\- Но все же заслуживают меньшего внимания, чем твои Люцифер. Я Мефистофель, я тот, кто избегает света, а ты Люц - носитель света, просвещения, утренняя звезда, Властелин воздуха и Востока. Ты чище меня, твой образ лучше моего.  
\- Но это не так, Меф! Если ты во тьме, это не значит, что ты хуже, или твои знания не так важны. Даже во тьме есть свет, также как тьма в свете.  
\- Люди бы сказали, что я зло, а ты добро, - он улыбнулся уголком губ.  
\- Они так часто ошибаются…

Я вздохнул и потянулся за еще одной сигаретой, предложил Мефу, но он отказался. Ладно, сегодня плохой мальчик.  
Вот я думаю, Меф, семь смертных грехов предназначены больше не для сохранения человеческих душ, их информационного сознания, а больше для сдерживания. Это упрощение для политиков, пусть люди меньше едят, размножаются, убивают друг друга, меньше воруют, это всё для тела, не для души. Да, эти пороки человек никогда не сможет избежать, даже за самую короткую свою жизнь. Но твои грехи, твои как раз для сознания, их можно избежать и даже нужно… 

*Не быть глупым. Не пытаться выглядеть большой шишкой, есть ли у тебя на то основания или нет. Не переносить своих реакций, эмоций и чувств на тех, чье развитие не соответствует твоему, или, проще говоря, не поддаваться утешительной иллюзии, что все такие же, как ты. Не поддаваться самообману. Не быть еще одной овцой в стаде. Не быть недалеким, развиваться. Не забывать прошлого, иначе будешь переваривать «новые» и «неординарные» отходы. Не гордиться понапрасну, если допустил ошибку, исправь ее или найди компромисс, а не как баран настаивай на своем. Не упускать из виду, что эстетическое начало очень субъективное и отражает природу человека, но есть и универсальные категории, которые не следует отрицать.

Если бы человечество избегало этих грехов всю историю, может, мир был бы другой, и меня бы не было и не было бы Мефистофеля… 

\- Знаешь, если бы люди в той церквушке, действительно, раскаивались, то им бы не нужен был бы этот священник, это воскресное утро, эти молитвы…  
\- Они бы просто изменились…  
\- Это просто видимость работы.  
\- Знали бы они, на что смотрит их Бог на самом деле, - улыбнулся Меф.  
\- Нет, брат, не стоит им знать, не стоит, - я снова бросил, исчезающий окурок.  
\- Думаешь, Люц?  
\- Да, Меф, - я улыбнулся и снова вспомнил, как прекрасна жизнь и сколько в ней хороших людей и поступков. Уж я то знаю, что добро побеждает, ведь все любят говорить только о плохом, и все любят превращать добро во зло. Даже я когда-то был козлом отпущения, теперь взялись за моего брата Сатану, а я снова стал добрым и милым мальчишкой. Я мальчик, который дарует свет, мальчик, который не слушает отца, но все же остается хорошим. – Они сами когда-нибудь узнают, что нас и их Бога никогда не было, нет, и не будет.  
\- А будут лишь знания и информация, - он встал и отряхнул брюки.  
\- Точно, - я повеселел, - в следующем столетии я буду сисадмином и души грешников буду пропускать через божий антивирусник! Негодных shift delete, остальных в карантин и реинкарнация.  
Мефистофель поднял брови и засмеялся.  
\- Что?  
\- Смешение религий и фантастики? Думаешь, компьютерный бог, скоро так будет весело? – спросил мой брат - вечный темный критик моих светлых черновых зарисовок.  
\- Замечательная идея, брат! – я обнял его за плечи, и мы пошли по туманной длинной дороге, обсуждая наше будущее, будущее, которое подарит нам безгрешное человечество. 

* отрывки из сатанинской библии


End file.
